Purple Makai
by dk-joy
Summary: Kurama is poisoned. The poison causes demons to attack friends and foes with equal ferocity. Who will keep a rampaging Yoko in check?
1. Purple Makai

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't make money off of this.

Not much in the way of warnings. Poison, too short, Hiei being a little too happy to fight his best friend… enjoy!

Purple Makai (Book Three of the Makai Plants Series)

"Hiei. You just might get a chance to fight Yoko Kurama after all."

"She wouldn't…"

"She did. The purple makai."

"How much? How long?"

"It smells like she used the whole damn plant. 5 minutes maximum. Could last a week."

Yusuke looked back and forth at his two demon friends, trying to follow the conversation. Kurama was looking at the small, red-headed yoko in front of him while talking to Hiei, a small fire demon with black spiky hair. The little yoko was grinning at Kurama, proud of the little scratch she'd been able to make on the taller red-head's cheek.

"What the Hell are you two talking about!" Yusuke yelled.

"Kurama is about to become our enemy, moron." Hiei stated sarcastically.

"How…"

"This…clever yoko poisoned her blade with purple makai juice" Kurama said quietly, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. "In a few minutes I will probably transform into Yoko Kurama and begin attacking everyone indiscriminantly and mercilessly."

"Probably?"

"Or I'll die. It IS rather toxic" Kurama stated emotionlessly.

"Don't you have an antidote or something?" Yusuke asked desperately.

"The antidote!" sigh 'Humans…' Hiei thought. "It is a very rare plant kept secret and hidden. Even Yoko Kurama…"

"No. I was able to steal some once or twice." Kurama said, chuckling.

"Really." Hiei said, impressed.

Kurama chuckled again, then stiffened. "It's starting…" he said with a trembling voice.

Hiei pulled out his katana.

"You can't really be planning on fighting him!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Unless you want to sit here and let him kill us or you want to kill him now, then yes."

"But…"

Hiei sighed again. "I'm not going to kill him, but I won't allow him to kill me either."

"But…"

"It will wear off in a week. Quicker if he's wounded." Hiei flicked his eyes towards Yusuke. "Go back to human world and get some rest. Come back in a few days, ready to fight. I'll keep him busy for a while."

Yusuke nodded slowly and walked away.

"This should be interesting" Hiei said, grinning. He watched his best friend change slowly, obviously resisting it. The red locks bled to silver and he grew taller. Sad green eyes turned to him, then faded to a cold golden color. Yoko Kurama smiled, tail twitching as he gazed at the small fire demon.

"I agree," he rumbled, "interesting indeed."

Owari?

Author's Note: Again, I had this typed and figured I should just post it already and see if anyone likes it. I'm sorry it's so short. It was just an idea I had like…months and months ago. Review if you liked it. Maybe I'll get ideas and continue it.


	2. Fighting Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the delicious bishies therein. Happy?

Warnings: Hiei and Kurama fighting, language (Yusuke, mostly)

Fighting Friends

_With Yusuke…_

"Damn it!" Yusuke yelled, running at top speed toward the portal to human world. "What the Hell am I supposed to do about those two? Argh!" He skidded to a stop when he almost passed the portal. He jumped in without hesitation, ignoring the little flashing lights, wishing that between-world travel didn't take so long.

As he went through the tunnel, he started thinking about what he should bring with him when he came back. "Let's see… bandages, food, water, clothing? Maybe…" He thought about it for a little while longer, then shook his head mockingly at himself. "What do I think this is? A camping trip? What I really need is some backup. And a doctor… Ah ha! I'll bring Kuwabara and Yukina! Neither of them will mind coming along to help."

His decision came right before the tunnel deposited him in a bruised heap in the middle of a forest. He immediately jumped up, running in the direction of Genkai's compound. "Maybe I'll bring the old lady as well. Couldn't hurt."

_With Hiei and Kurama…_

Yoko Kurama took his time, sizing up his opponent. Not that Hiei expected anything less of the ancient demon.

"Do you think we'll start any time this century? You might not mind the wait, but I sure as Hell do!" The little fire demon charged at the yoko, hoping that the fox wouldn't be able to see him if he moved at top speed. It was a vain hope.

"Argh!" Hiei gasped as the fox demon's whip bit into his side, after it had countered his full-speed sword attack, of course. Hiei dropped back slightly, weighing his options. He normally liked to just charge in and overwhelm his opponent with his ferocity, but he knew it wouldn't work on the demon in front of him. Yoko Kurama was in a different league. You couldn't scare him into making a mistake, not like Shuichi Minamino, the fox demon's human personality. Not like Hiei's best friend.

Hiei had first joined forces with Kurama because he needed a thief and because it was safer to be the fox's ally than his enemy. He'd known that the Kurama he knew was just a human with a demon spirit, but Hiei had grown to like the human aspect of his friend. Not that he would admit this out loud. Not unless torture was involved.

But Yoko Kurama was a different thing altogether. Hiei had first met him at the Dark Tournament and realized how lucky he was that he was on the fox's side. The idea of being the cold-hearted demon's enemy made a chill run down his spine. He didn't know if it was the fear or the excitement of the idea that worried him more.

But here he was, fighting someone whom he'd considered a friend for a few years. An amazingly long time for demons to live, much less get to know someone. And while part of him hated the idea of hurting the fox, another part of him was absolutely thrilled at the chance to test his abilities against a being older than any of the governments on human world.

He watched his opponent, waiting to see if he would attack or if he was expecting an attack. The yoko looked totally relaxed on the outside, but Hiei could feel how tightly controlled his demon energy was. He watched carefully, hoping to see a change that would give him a sign. When it happened, the form it took completely surprised him. The yoko relaxed his control.

"Kurama?" He asked tentatively. He took a step forward, then another when the yoko looked at him in confusion. "Kurama?" He asked again. The figure nodded, still looking confused.

"Hiei? What's going on?" Yoko asked in his husky voice. He looked around at the clearing. "And where are we?"

Hiei sighed. Maybe the poison wore off. He'd be cautious anyway. "We're in a clearing in Demon World. You were poisoned. The purple makai. Remember?"

"… no…" Kurama sounded so lost and worried that Hiei finally relaxed, all thoughts of fighting his friend gone. He walked closer, then stopped.

"Change back into your human form and we can go home." He told the fox. "I'm sure your mother is worried about you." Hiei sighed as he said it. He sounded like such a sap.

Kurama looked worried at the thought of his mother worrying. A look of concentration came over his face for a few seconds, then left. He frowned. "It's not working. I can't change back."

Hiei frowned as well, walking closer to his friend. "Is that a side-effect?"

"Not that I know of…" Kurama answered, looking his friend in the eye. Something about the way Kurama was looking at him gave Hiei pause and he stopped in his tracks. That's when Yoko Kurama finally showed his true colors, swinging his whip in a precise circle and catching the little fire demon off-guard. "Gotcha!" He crowed.

TBC…

Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short too. I just wanted to update a few things today, so I can't spend too much time on any one of them. Sorry again, and please review!


End file.
